This invention is related to doors for recreational vehicles (RVs) which are used to alternatively seal off and provide access to internal compartments and more particularly to an improved type of flush mounted service door assembly for a recreational vehicle which offers substantial improvements in appearance and assembly.
Vehicles, including but not limited to recreational vehicles which are commonly referred to in the United States as RVs and in Europe as caravans, often incorporate exterior service doors for accessing internal compartments. For example, known service doors are shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,746,466 and 4,906,033 which are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,466 discloses a service door assembly attached to a cutout in the side wall of a recreational vehicle for alternatively closing off and providing access to an internal compartment. A body frame of the service door assembly is attached to the cut out in the side wall. A door panel is attached by a hinge to the body frame. A pair of push button latch mechanisms, one of which contains an integrated lock, retains the door panel in the closed position. The door panel includes a separate door wall and inner and outer door frames which are joined by a retaining clip. The metal retaining clip has a return bent upon itself shape and pointed wedge shaped upset portions for joining the outer and inner door frames. The hinge is formed by portions of the frame and door panel that are flush with or recessed from the maximum protrusion distance of the door panel from the side wall, joined by a hinge pin that is not accessible when the door is closed and which is designed to break away if destructive forces are placed on the door assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,033, a service door arrangement is disclosed in which hinge members mount the upper end of the door member on the frame for up and down swinging movement between an open position disposed above the access opening and a closed position fitting in the opening. A continuous seal carried by the door engages the frame in order to maintain the compartment water tight. Separate latching and locking functions are incorporated in the door assembly and are separately accessed from side-by-side latch and lock members in the frame at a convenient position above the door.
While known service doors including those described above have proven to be satisfactory for their intended uses, a need exists to continually advance the pertinent art.
It is one general object of the present invention to provide a service door assembly having a reduced width frame that provides for an improved aesthetic appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a service door assembly which reduces the required number of discrete fasteners for securing the door assembly to a recreational vehicle and for connecting components of the door assembly.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a service door assembly having a frame with integrally formed locking tabs for engaging a sidewall of the recreational vehicle.
It is another related object of the present invention to provide a service door assembly having a door proper with inner and outer members, one of the inner and outer members being integrally formed to include a break-away element which can be hit with a hammer to operatively engage the inner and outer members.
It is another general object of the present invention to provide a service door assembly for a recreational vehicle having a reduced width frame which reduces required materials and enhances visual appearance.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a service door assembly for a recreational vehicle having a door with inner and outer members with integrally molded attachment members to facilitate engagement and maintain a narrow profile.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a service door assembly for a recreational vehicle that latches at a plurality of spaced apart points.
In one form, the present invention provides a service door assembly for a recreational vehicle including a sidewall defining an opening, the sidewall including an inner panel, an outer panel and a cavity therebetween filled with an insulation material. The service door assembly includes a door frame and a door. The door frame is adapted to be disposed in the opening. The door frame includes a plurality of integrally formed mounting tabs interconnected to a remainder of the frame through a living hinge. Each mounting tab is articulable between a first position and a second position such that in the second position a portion of the locking tab extends into the cavity of the sidewall. The door is mounted to the door frame.
In another form, the present invention provides a securing arrangement of a service door assembly of a recreational vehicle for securing first and second components of the assembly in combination with the first and second components. The securing arrangement includes an opening defined by a pair of walls of the first component and a mounting member integrally formed with the inner member of the second component. The mounting member includes first and second fingers spaced apart in a generally parallel relationship and a pin disposed between the first and second fingers. The pin is movable between a first position and a second position such that when the pin is in the second position it forces the first and second fingers into engagement with the walls of the first component and thereby retains the first and second fingers within the opening. The securing arrangement functions to secure the first and second components of the assembly without the need for discrete fasteners.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.